The start of something new
by Kaala.Nguyen
Summary: I would love to see Zoro and Perona together. However, for now Oda sensei hasn't confirmed that, so I have to force myself to keep their relationship at friendship level in my fic. I'm dying to know what they have been through in 2 years time skip on Kuraigana Island. Love ZoRoNa!


Perona closed a first-aid book and return it to the bookshelf. She did not know how long she had been reading, but she had nothing else to do, nor anyone to play with anyway. Also, if it was not because of a green-haired idiot who always manage to get himself injured, she would not consider reading medical book either. Since the day he was sent to Kuraigana Island, which turned out to be the Warlord Mihawk's temporary home, Perona's hope for a company had slowly faded away. The men were always out traininng. By the time they were back, all she could do with them was havinng dinner, and tending to Zoro's wounds. That thought made her mad. She had turned from being a Ghost princess to being a nurse, or a maid even. Of course she did not expect anything from Mihawk, but Zoro, he should have appreciated that she saved his life, and retrieved him from getting lost in the forest so many times. His sense of direction never ceased to amaze her. Anyway, today she must have him follow her request. He could get away from being her Kumashi, or having tea party, but Perona believed strongly her plan would work this time. She walked to a library's window and looked outside. It was getting late. The whole island turned bloody red in sunset, even creepier and more beautiful to her eyes than Thriller Bark. However, the scene here made her feel lonely and sad, and she was eager to see the men return.

Perona finished up the last bandage on Zoro, and started to pack the first aid box. One thing that bothered her most was the idiot kept getting his wounds reopened. She hoped it was because of his intense training rather than her bad first-aid skill.

"I tried a different way to stitch your wounds, so don't open them up again."

"As long as you don't attempt to make them look cute like the first time you did, then I will be fine." Zoro said while moving his arms up and down.

"I told you not to move too much for a while, you idiot. Shiii, because of your carelessness your wounds never heal, and you blame me for that." Perona yelled and pointed her finger at his forehead.

"Oi, don't get too close." Zoro turned and shifted away from Perona.

Perona didn't stop. "I can't understand what kind of person you are. Even though your sense of direction is hopeless, at least you should have some sense of manners. Is this how you are supposed to treat someone who helps you all the time?" She got closer and closer to him, trying to get words flying directly into his ears.

"I know a crappy cook that has all the manners you are talking about." Zoro smirked. "But I am a swordsman; I need to focus on training to get stronger. I don't have much time."

"Yes, yes, training. I wonder if your brain can process anything else rather than training and drinking." A shadow covered Perona's eyes. Her trap must be put right here. "So, do you dare to put your training into a test?"

"What?" Zoro glared at her.

"If you think your training has not been worthless, do you dare to go into the forest at night?"

"I can go into the forest anytime I want!"

"Then, let's go now."

"Now?" even Zoro could scent something strange.

"Hah? Don't have enough gut? Horohorohoro." Perona burst out laughing. Zoro felt his face heated up. He stood up with three swords in his hand.

"Go wherever you want. Just don't give confusing direction."

"Good. Your job is to protect me from the barboons, and I will make sure you don't get lost..." Perona walked towards the door, then turned her head around and winked "…like always."

Zoro shook the heat off his head and then followed her outside.

Zoro tried to keep a reasonable distance with Perona, making sure he could see her walk in front of him. The forest was dark and quiet, and he thought it was cursed too, because its direction changed every damn time. Perona's ghost ability must have helped her reverse the spell. Her annoying negative hallows surrounding him closely. Every time he attempted to walk in a different direction, he would stumble into one of them and feel like hell. The walk was therefore quite unpleasant. Perona kept complaining that it was taking too long because of his bad sense of direction. At some point, Zoro got impatient and asked Perona why she didn't float to move faster. She explained that she was in her physical body, so no floating. That triggered some thought because Perona had never gone out of the castle with her true form. She must have been up to something fishy, but Zoro decided not to think further otherwise he would have headache.

They walked for like eternity then suddenly the forest opened up. A water fall poured down into a river stream. Steam coming from the water illustrated that it was a hot spring. It was a full-moon night, so golden light lit up the whole scenery. Perona appeared very excited. She pointed to a giant stone on the river bank and said to Zoro:

"Good, finally we are here. Now, you sit next to that stone, facing away from the river. ABSOLUTELY NO MOVING AROUND OR PEEPING! You job is to protect me without looking behind the stone, understand?"

"What kind of joke is this? Is this the training you were talking about? I'm so silly to have listened to you." Zoro felt his head hot. He should be at the castle doing push-ups instead of sitting in the middle of a jungle.

"Well, if you want to go back then be my guest. Maybe next year you'll find the castle. I'll see where you can go without my help." Perona shrugged. Such a disturbing girl! She must have known the forest was cursed so that she could be confident about him not being able to get back alone. Zoro was annoyed, but he decided to stay as told. Well, he should take a nap and leave Perona with whatever she wanted to do. He would stay up late for training later.

After seeing Zoro position himself where he was told, Perona happily ran to the spring. A few seconds later Zoro heard the sound of water splashing. He suddenly realized what she was doing. His ears turned red and burning. That spoiled girl wanted a hot bath in the middle of the jungle at night. He signed and hoped it wouldn't take too long. Behind him, Perona laughed playfully, splashing water around her. It had been awhile since she had a proper bath. She found this place while floating around the island, but had never had a chance to get there. She couldn't enjoy herself with all those baboons around. Having a guard was such a good idea. She smiled at her intelligence and submerged herself into the hot water.

It was a cool night with light wind, a perfect condition for a good nap. Zoro started to fall asleep. Everything was quiet and relaxing. There was only the sound of the waterfall. So peaceful! No more laughter, no more splashing noise…

What?

Zoro jumped up. Perona hadn't made any sound for a while. He ran towards the spring. She was nowhere to be found.

"Jeez, how can she disappear like that? Is this a trick or what?" Zoro placed his hands on the swords. However, before he could investigate any further, a figure suddenly emerged from the water surface. Perona's pink hair danced playfully on her shoulder. Water drops and moonlight sparkled on her face. It was like a scene from a fairy tale as her long hair started to cover the back. Without her pony tails, Perona looked more girly from behind, even though the steam blurred Zoro's vision. He was stunned for a few seconds until Perona turned around…

The whole island was shaken with Perona's scream. Zoro was so panicked he couldn't decide whether to turn around first or to say something first. Heaps of hot water splashed onto his face as Perona calling him a pervert. Great, he was worried about her and she thought he was the same as Sanji.

"Stop yelling, you're waking the whole island up." Zoro finally managed to cover his eyes and shouted at Perona. "It was your fault entirely. You disappeared and I thought you were in danger. I'm not interested in…"

Zoro couldn't finish his sentence. He heard the sound of several movements all around them. They were coming, hundreds and hundreds of them.

"Jeez, you woke them up." Zoro took out his swords and turned to face the jungle. He could hear clearly swords, spears, and other weapons waving in the air.

"They must have been around here before. Why didn't I sense them in advance?" Zoro bit his third sword, ready to fight. Perona stumbled on the river bank, trying to put on her clothes.

Without any notice, tons of baboons jumped out from the forest. Zoro swung his swords to cut down the first wave of opponents. However, many more of them were coming from every direction. They were completely surrounded.

"Finish dressing so we can go now! There're too many of them. I can't use my techniques while you're around here." Zoro said through his teeth when he sent another group of baboons flying to the forest.

"They are here. Help me help me!" Perona yelled. She was clearly panicked, her negative hallows flew in no typical direction. Unfortunately for them, baboons had less self-consciousness than human, thus they could recover from negative hallows much faster.

"Open the way to the left, the castle is that way. I said LEFT!" Perona screamed as Zoro started to move towards the right. A giant baboon with a scar on his forehead slashed an enormous sword on Zoro, forcing him to defense. It was surprisingly strong Zoro couldn't push it back easily. As soon as the scarred baboon held Zoro still, two more struck their weapons towards his back, while another shot arrows at him from above. From a corner of his eyes, Zoro saw three baboons charge at Perona at the same time. They couldn't assist each other at this rate. The best he could do was blocking the arrows and one of the two baboons. Zoro got himself ready to take a full blow. After that he could try to reach Perona. If only she had given him clearer direction before…

"Negative hollows!"

Zoro pushed the scarred baboon away, cut off the arrows and broke another baboon's bones. That was the moment he realized the last one attacking him was pierced by a negative hollow. It dropped to the ground wishing to turn into a banana. Zoro was about to thank Perona for helping him when he saw her get hit by a huge hammer. She flew pass two other baboons she managed to defeat with the hollows and landed in front of him. She lay motionless on the ground, bleeding. Zoro screamed her name and ran to her, cutting down several attacks. Perona had lost consciousness, but she was breathing. He tore off his bandage to tie her to his back. He performed tatsumaki to clear the path for them. There was no way he could fight the baboons carrying Perona. If he continued she may get hurt from attacks. Zoro ran into the forest without knowing where to go. When he was sure that nothing was chasing them, he found himself amongst trees and trees. It was too dark to figure out direction. Zoro put Perona down. He removed his entire bandage and attempted to stop her bleeding. Surprisingly, his wounds weren't open this time, even though he had just fought a fierce battle. Perona new stitching technique worked really well. Zoro felt gutted. She trusted him, and he failed her. He couldn't protect her. He couldn't protect his crewmates. He couldn't protect anyone. Zoro sow his fist into a tree nearby. It was a thousand-year old redwood, but he made a deep hole on it with bare hand. Blood spilled out but Zoro didn't feel anything. His inner pain was way greater than the flesh wound. He was so disappointed at himself.

"I told you, you can't find the castle without me." Perona whispered softly. Zoro dropped down to look at her.

"Are you alive?" he asked awkwardly. Perona chuckled at his silliness.

"If I died, you would get lost forever and die too." she said. "I can't create any more ghosts, so you have to go exactly where I tell you, otherwise we are doomed."

Zoro felt relieved a little. At least Perona was fine for the time being. He carried her on his back and started to move. He got it wrong a few times but Perona was too tired to complain. However, according to her, they happened to not be very far from the castle, so they could get back at dawn.

"Why didn't you use your hollows to protect yourself?" Zoro asked. It may not be an appropriate time but he couldn't help. Perona signed.

"I have to concentrate if I want to produce and control multiple hollows. Everything happened so fast I just sent them to random direction. Lucky, it saved your ass."

Zoro felt his ears burning, but decided to stay quiet. This girl was incompetent, but she did save him, so he couldn't talk back to her. Of course she was not a type that sacrificed to save others, was she? It was just pure coincidence.

Yeah, must be coincident… He told himself.

The first drop of sunlight fell on Zoro's hair when they reached the castle. As soon as he brought Perona to her bed, she threw a pillow to his face. Such an aggressive way to ask someone to leave! She had the first-aid kit there and she was better at tending for wounds than he was, so the best was to let her be. Zoro scratched his head. Time for sleeping was gone, and he missed some training last night. Zoro yawned as he walked pass a dining room.

"You two had a rough night, didn't you?" Mihawk's voice echoed in the stone chamber, making it quite creepy.

"No. Yes. But we didn't do anything inappropriate." Zoro yelled and was blushed a little. The Warlord didn't smile.

"I know what happened. This island is dangerous for weaklings to walk around." Mihawk sipped his wine. He was always very straightforward. Zoro bit his lip knowing it was a fair comment. He slammed his fists on a table.

"I'm weak, it's true. My swords couldn't cut through the baboons' armour, even their bodies sometimes. Please, I beg of you, teach me how to cut things that are not cuttable."

Mihawk put an empty grass on the table, his eyes locked at the troubled swordsman in front of him. He recalled a scene of a small boy trying to smash a rock twice the size of his own. His sword broke every single time it hit the rock. The boy dropped on his knees, panting. It was the scene from eternity ago, before the name of Dracule Mihawk renowned all over the world.

"It was not their armour or their muscle. You couldn't cut them because they were using haki."

"Haki?"

"That's the inner power you have to wake it up yourself. Baboon leaders here are all masters of Busoshoku Haki, which allows them to use their spirit as armour to defend against attack. Body, armour, weapon… all of them can be amended with Haki. To break haki-coated shield of an opponent, your haki must be stronger than it. If you control this power well enough, your attack and defense will both be fearsome."

"With bososhoku haki, I can cut everything?"

"Everything. Including logia-type opponents."

Zoro stood with amazement. He just knew about the technique that made logia type users no longer invincible. With haki, he would be able to protect his crewmates and enter the New World. They would never be separated again. Never!

"Let's practice immediately, please." Zoro grabbed his swords, ready to go again. The Warlord poured another glass of wine and said:

"You are always in rush, Zoro. A swordsman must constantly maintain his calmness. Also, I can't leave this wine half-finished. It's a rare and expensive bottle. Come back in an hour."

Zoro signed and gave in. Mihawk was right. Even though they were ultimate enemies, Zoro did respect the Warlord, not only because he was the Greatest Swordsman, but also because he was currently his master. Just two weeks into training, Mihawk had shown Zoro countless techniques. He learned new things every day. He decided go back to his room to warm up for the time being.

"If you plan to go to your room, it's the opposite way." Mihawk started reading a newspaper. Zoro turned back and walked quickly. This castle was cursed too. Direction inside the castle was always confusing.

Zoro recognized his room by a piece of pink cloth hanging on the door. Once he went around the whole castle opening each door to find his room, so Perona insisted he needed the cloth as a mark. He surely didn't need that ridiculous thing, but Perona put it up every time he removed it. She promised to change a different colour for him when she found any, but he doubted that she was really looking for an alternative. As he walked pass his bed, he saw a dark green coat with a note. Perona's handwriting said: "Your reward for being a good servant. There's an extra piece for your door. Hang it on and stop complaining about the colour."

Zoro was puzzled. He could never imagine Perona doing something nice for him. She had always been bossy and thought only for herself. She tried to dress him up as her toy before, but this coat was properly done. His shirt was torn into pieces by the baboons. He had been having only bandage on since then. The coat was perfectly fit. Zoro wondered how and when Perona had measured him. It was a long open coat that came with a red sash. He had nothing to complain about this time. Actually, he owed her a "thank". Perhaps this girl was sane sometimes. Maybe she could be just a normal girl. Zoro thought about the hollow that saved him, and the moment Perona was hit. He felt gutted. He must train harder to get stronger, so the same thing wouldn't happen again. He grabbed his swords, ready to go. A small piece of cloth fell on the ground. It was for his door, as Perona mentioned. He face palmed.

"She is so annoying." Zoro thought as he picked it up and slammed it on the door on his way out.

Perona sat on top of Kuraigana castle looking at the ocean. Somewhere out there was good old Thriller Bark with Kumashi and her zombie army. Perona shook her head. No matter how much she wished to have them back, she knew they were purified and no longer existed in Thriller Bark waiting for her return. Newspapers said that Mariah was killed, so no one could revive Kumashi for her. Perona felt tears in her eyes. Her life from then on would be as gloomy as this creepy island.

"What are you doing here so late?" Zoro's voice startled her. She floated away from him and tried to attack him with negative hollow. However, nothing was created.

"You're still very weak to use your ability, Perona. You should sleep early and get well soon."

"It's none of your business. If I have to stay in bed days to days I would rather die. My body can't move thanks to you, and you don't let my soul move either?" Perona yelled at him. Such an arrogant swordsman! He knew nothing other than fighting; no sense of humour, no sense of art either. Kumashi was way cuter than him. The thought made Perona feel bad again. When her mood was down, she couldn't control her ability quite well.

"I don't force you anything. And I'm sorry you were hurt, alright?" Zoro shouted back. His ears were burning. Part of him wanted to leave immediately, but he had to talk to her.

"So, how is your back?" Zoro asked as he sat down. The wind blew gently. It reminded him of napping on Sunny.

"It hurts like hell." Perona signed. "My shoulder was dislocated. But I wouldn't die, so don't be happy yet."

I'll be glad when you get better." Zoro rested his head on his fist, his elbow on his thigh. "Then I can bring you to the spring again."

"What? No way will I get back there. Do you want to kill me this time?" Perona floated above Zoro, her finger pointed at his forehead.

"The same thing will NEVER happen again, that's my word." Zoro's voice was so firm and serious it startled Perona. She stared at him for a while. Somehow, she felt he honestly blamed himself for getting her hurt. Was he trying to make up for her? He had always refused her orders. He didn't like her and avoided her all the time. For sure he would never serve her like Kumashi.

But he was treating her in a way no one had treated her before!

"Going there will help your recovery. Mihawk told me the spring can heal wounds and enhance health. That's also the first mission he gave me."

"The first mission?"

"This island is divided into territories. Each group of baboons acquires one. As soon as I defeat a leader, the territory becomes mine. The hot spring has one of the strongest baboon leaders of Kuraigana." Zoro sounded rather excited. "Mihawk is the only one that conquered all the baboons, including their King. By the end of the training, I'll be like that, too."

Perona wrapped her arms around her legs and signed. She hadn't seen anyone that was so into swordsmanship like him.

"Yeah, yeah, I've got it. All about your training again. I don't understand why you must push yourself that much."

Zoro grinned. He leaned back and looked up to the sky. Somewhere across the world, his crewmates may be looking at the same sky, too.

"We made a promise to meet again in two years. I will do everything to get stronger and go to the New World with my nakama."

"Nakama? You mean the Straw Hats?" Perona asked. "Oh, you need to be strong so that they will obey you?"

"No, nakama are not servants. We go on adventures together, and we respect each other, except for that shitty cook." Zoro smirked as he thought of Sanji.

"I was happy at Thriller Bark with Kumashi and my army. They must respect me but I didn't have to respect them. I'm their Princess."

"Yes, you and your creepy zombies were totally different. Nakama, they are people I would give up my life for." An image of Kuma crossed Zoro's mind. He could still see it clearly like it was yesterday: the bubble of Luffy's exhaustion, and him walking into it.

"That's amazing. You're not as worthless as I thought before." Perona's eyes were wide-opened. "That's why you are strong. The Straw Hats defeated Moriah-sama after all."

"Kumashi would do everything for me, too. He was the only one." Perona's voice saddened. "After two years, you will have your nakama to go back to, and I will be stuck here in this gloomy island."

Zoro looked at the ghost girl. He suddenly realized her pink hair wasn't tie up today because her physical body was on sick bed. She looked cute like that, but quiet sad too.

"I grew up at Thriller Bark. For ten years, I knew no one other than a Warlord that slept all the time, a stupid doctor, and a pervert. Only Kumashi and my army played with me. Only they were cute. I want Kumashi so badddd." Perona yelled. She wasn't sure whether she was being sad or angry. The feeling was strange, empty and painful, something like… regretful.

"Get over it. That part of your life was gone. Move on and start something real. At least have some friends." Zoro yarned. He was used to Perona's sudden yelling.

"Make friends?" Perona looked at Zoro. She pointed her finger towards. "So you, be my friend."

"You don't make friends by pointing finger at them." Zoro scratched his head. "You sure are the weirdest person I have ever met. Anyway, it's late now. I'll go to sleep."

"Hey, don't you dare just leave like that. And the stairs is THAT way." Perona shouted. This idiot talked big, but was still an idiot. How could he ever survive without her help?

"Just follow me, okay?" Perona said as she floated towards the stairs. She brought Zoro to his room then floated back to hers. She reunited with her physical body and felt her arm aching from lying down for too long. However, she had a good night sleep knowing Zoro had left a piece of cloth on his door because of her instruction.

"Friends you would respect and fight for?" Perona whispered as she felt asleep.

Zoro walked into the castle after training. He had some bad wounds. Usually Perona was flying in the lobby waiting to escort him to her room for first aid. Even though she was injured herself, Perona insisted to continue treating Zoro, claiming his wounds would never heal without her help. Zoro tried to find Perona's room himself. She stuck some arrows for direction in the castle, but some of them just disappeared when he turned. Damn the spell on this island, making direction so complicated.

Zoro knocked on Perona's door, but heard no response. He didn't see her in the morning either. She slept quite a lot, didn't she? Somehow, Zoro felt worried he decided to have a look. When he entered the room, Perona was on her bed breathing heavily. As he got closer, Zoro noticed Perona was having very bad fever. Her wound might have been infected. He should have checked on her earlier. Zoro wished Chopper was there so bad because he had no idea what to do. He rushed to find Mihawk and told him Perona's condition. Usually, the Warlord ran errands every two weeks for food, wine, and supplies, but this time he decided to go early to find medicine. He instructed Zoro to keep cold cloth on Perona's forehead and to make sure she has enough water. Then Mihawk disappeared into the night.

One, then two days had passed. Perona's condition got worse and worse but the Warlord hadn't returned. Zoro moved her bed to the window, where she could see his training ground. He told her to hang her pink cloth on if she needed him to be back. She rarely did so, considering the fact that Zoro couldn't do much. She refused to let him help with her wound as they were not the same gender. However, she could see him train when she wasn't asleep, so she felt less bored and lonely. On the third night, her temperature got so high Perona started to have breathing difficulty. Zoro knew he couldn't wait any longer.

"Perona, I'm taking you to the hot spring. Maybe it can treat you. I know you're very tired, but I'll carry you, just show me the way." Zoro helped Perona sit up. She didn't oppose his idea, not sure if she agreed to it or she was too tired to resist. Zoro wrapped a blanket around Perona and then processed to carry her into the forest. It was a dark night since the moon was hidden by dark clouds.

They reached the hot spring without any obstacle. However, Zoro had decided what to do this time. He would not risk another ambush like the other day. He placed Perona in a rock cluster, making sure she would be safe and comfortable.

"Bear with it for a little more. I'll conquer this territory and come back before you know it." Zoro whispered as he adjusted the blanket around Perona one last time. She nodded slightly. The swordsman stood up and walked into the open air. He drew all of his swords and slashed them to the ground in front of him. The three katanas pierced through the soft earth, blasting dirt everywhere. It was a signal of challenge to the baboon leader, according to Mihawk. Zoro didn't have to wait for long. A giant figure broke through the dark forest. The current leader of the hot spring territory wielded an ono and roared angrily as someone got waken up during a nice dream. Without hesitation, it attacked Zoro head on. He grabbed his swords to clash the attack sideways, forcing it to hit the ground. The swordsman immediately used the ono's handle as a stepping stone for his next move. Zoro jumped up to level with the baboon's throat and planned to strike it, but his opponent was much faster than it seemed. The baboon wielded the ono in eight directions making it seemed like eight weapons attacking at the same time. Zoro managed to block them all but miss a chance. He was fighting imitation of some yamabushi, warrior monks. The ono was very heavy and its centre placed towards the front end. Thus, to control it with speed and precision required vigorous arm muscle. The boss of a territory on Karaigana Island was not to be taken lightly. Also, as Zoro had anticipated, the whole ono was black. It was haki-coated. Every time he tried to cut the baboon, he was blocked by the harder-than-steel ono. It was too big Zoro couldn't avoid it forever. He got hit and the baboon sent him flying. He crashed on a big rock as he landed distance away from the battle. Zoro wiped blood from his lips while his opponent roared with excitement. However, Zoro had finally read its movement. The baboon was not very skillful; it relied mostly on its overwhelming physical power and strong haki to attack and defense respectively. The only way to defeat this kind of opponent was to break its shield, which would break its fighting will all together. Zoro recalled what Mihawk told him about bringing out his internal ability. He was able to coat haki on his swords in a very short amount of time, even the Warlord was surprised. However, if his haki wasn't stronger than the baboon's, he couldn't win.

"Show your determination, but keep your calmness. Unit with your swords, have faith in them. It's all about your willpower. If you truly want it, let it show." Mihawk's words echoed in Zoro's mind. Image of Kuma flashed in front of his eyes. His nakamas, one by one, were waiting for him. They would go to the New World together. He must get stronger, he couldn't lose. Zoro's swords blackened. He held Sandai Kitetsu and Shusui at angle against each other and rotated them rapidly while running directly towards the baboon. He was ready for the last strike.

"Sanzen Sekai"

Zoro aimed at the haki-coated ono head on. Memories of his adventure flashed continuously. Those were his source of strength and power. He treasured each and every single one of them.

The blackened swords and the blackened ono collided. In a brief moment of truth, the last flashback crossed his mind.

 _Perona was stitching wounds for him._

The silence covering Kuraigana Island at night was cut by the sharp sound of weapon breaking, following by the painful roar of the baboon. Its ono was smashed into pieces, and Zoro dealt three enormous slashes over his opponent's body. The giant figure was shaken and then collapsed in front of horrifying look of other subordinate baboons.

"I did it. It's done." Zoro thought as he slid his swords in their sheaths. The baboons had observed the fight, and they started to retreat acknowledging their defeat. From then on, the hot spring belonged to Zoro. He just needed to go up against any baboon that would challenge him. But there was no time to celebrate. He hurried to check on Perona. Her fever was really bad, and she didn't respond to him. Zoro panicked. If she lost consciousness then how could she take a bath? The situation gave him even more headache than the fight. He realized he had no choice. The spring was the last hope he got. Zoro lifted Perona up and both of them went into the water. He submerged her body while her head resting on his shoulder. He closed his eyes and hoped the spring was truly healing as Mihawk said. The way Perona kept floating around him and complaining about almost everything was surely annoying, but Zoro couldn't stand seeing her in critical condition either. It bothered him more than he had anticipated: the fact that she could no longer laugh her horohoro way, or cheerfully mock him when he got lost. Also, there was something he needed to tell her as well.

Zoro opened his eyes as he felt his wound itched a bit. He looked down to see it have closed and no longer bled. The spring worked! He turned to Perona's face. His vision was blurred by the steam, but he could hear her whisper.

"Ahhh, the water is nice." Perona said then fell back to silence. However, it was enough for Zoro. He breathed out with relief. The moon came out from the clouds, and the night didn't seem gloomy any more.

Perona was conscious and appeared much better when they returned to the castle. She insisted she could get changed herself and asked Zoro to go to sleep. The next day he woke up early to check on her and he was assured she did get better. So he continued his daily training and returned at dusk to take Perona to the hot spring again. Zoro sat behind the rock like the first time they went there while Perona enjoyed the bath. She was still weak to talk much but she could take care of herself. When they got back to the castle, Perona requested to resume her first aid duty. Zoro refused at first but didn't want to argue with a sick girl so he gave in. The routine continued for two days. Then Mihawk finally came back with all the supplies. He brought Perona some medicine that was very hard to find in the Grand Line. The hot spring was effective in keeping her fever down and preventing her wound's infection from spreading. Thus, Perona was able to withstand until medicine arrived. As soon as the Warlord came back, everything resumed as before. The men went out training every day as if their lives had nothing better to do. Zoro came back late with more wounds than before. As Perona got better, she started to complain again about how Zoro's injury got worse. The swordsman, as usual, called her annoying. Everything was back to normal. Her sick days were passing like a dream, a fragile and vague dream.

One evening, Perona had just finished treating the last wound on Zoro's arm when she absent-mindedly asked.

"So now I finally can get out of bed, does that mean no hot spring anymore?"

"Of course. Only you would want to have a bath at midnight in the middle of the forest. I don't get to enjoy the spring, and it is damn cold out there on the bank."

"It is because you are always topless." Perona shook her head. "You're just so pathetic."

They fell into silence for a while. Perona was dying to ask Zoro something, and he seemed to wait for her to speak first. Finally, she blunted out.

"Have you… seen the coat?"

"Yes, I have."

"Then why don't you use it? Is it not good?" Perona stared at Zoro.

"No, it was good." Zoro signed. "I just don't want it to end up like the previous one. Training is severe; I can't keep my body intact, let alone my clothes."

"Don't fool me. You're just making excuse for not taking me to the hot spring anymore. Doesn't the territory belong to you now? Go get the coat and take me there." Perona pushed Zoro to the door. He was such an idiot she couldn't understand him sometimes. Later on, Zoro came back. They both slightly blushed when they saw each other. The coat looked good on him. Perona tried to break awkwardness.

"Well, not too bad. You are always better off with my help, remember that. Now let's go."

They crossed the forest in silence, except times when Perona yelled at Zoro for going the wrong direction. When she finally got to dip herself into the hot water, Perona started to recall what had happened. She remembered Zoro clumsily took care of her, and his fight to conquer the hot spring for her. In critical situation he could be quite useful indeed. Maybe he didn't dislike her that much. Maybe he could even be…

"Zoro, are you there?"

"Where else? I almost fall asleep. What's wrong?"

"Nothing. I'm just thinking…" Perona paused for a while, then finally spoke up. "Thanks for the things you have done for me."

Zoro didn't respond right away. Was he confused? Was he laughing at her? Perona panicked. She shouldn't have said that. It was so embarrassing.

"The one who should say thanks is me." Zoro's voice cut Perona's stream of thought. She didn't expect that answer.

"Your first aid skill is very good; my wounds no longer open up. Also, this coat, I… do like it a lot. So, thanks, Perona."

She gasped for air. It had been common for them to fight and complain about each other. For them to exchange "thanks", it was totally new experience. To be honest, Perona had no longer considered Zoro as ex-enemy for a long time, but she wasn't sure if he was the same. She had always thought they were two unfortunate people who were stuck on the same boring island. She didn't care about him; she just wanted a boy toy to play with. However, she wasn't sure about it anymore. He refused most of her request, but went out of his way for her when she needed. Perona recalled their conversation on the castle's rooftop the other day. Was she really able to start a new life from then on? Could she ever have friend?

"Don't mention it." Perona spoke after eternity. "Just a gift… from a friend. And don't worry about it getting torn off. I'll fix it."

A smile spread on Zoro's face. He was blushed but now relieved. He had got the stone out of his chest. Finally, he said what he was supposed to say to her. His feeling turned out right. Perona was a childish girl, but also a good girl. They were going to spend two years on this island together under Mihawk's supervision, and Zoro thought it wouldn't totally suck. Now that she knew how to be a friend, he would be relaxed and open up more with her.

"It's getting late. You should finish up soon." Zoro changed subject, trying to keep his voice normal. "By the way, why don't you leave your hair down like that? Looks more princess-like."

"So you finally acknowledge my title as Ghost Princess?" Perona was full of surprised.

"No. Changing your hair style doesn't change the immature nature of you." Zoro folded his arms behind his head and leaned on the rock. Hot water suddenly blasted all over his head.

"Horohorohoro." Perona laughed as he jumped up. "That served you well. At least I don't have to run around for three hours to find my own room."

They kept on mocking each other all the way back to the castle. That night, Perona sat on her bed and looked at the crescent moon outside her window. She smiled thinking about the idiot swordsman, the new friend she had got. Meanwhile, Zoro finished his last training before bedtime. He hung his coat in the wardrobe. He must admit the girl who made it was very skillful. There were a lot they hadn't known about each other, but they would find out eventually. A new adventure had just begun.

 _(Saigon, May 21_ _st_ _, 2015)_


End file.
